1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to lighting and/or signaling devices for an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide such devices with a light guide and LEDs, the light rays of which are conveyed by the guide to the output of the device along a light line. A light beam is thus produced from a light guide having a linear, rectangular or curved profile.
When it is a roof light, the thickness of the lighting device is limited by the space available between the body and the passenger compartment of the vehicle. Generally, the size, the functional constraints and the arrangement of the constituent elements of the device, in particular the printed circuit and the light source, cannot easily satisfy the requirements of motor vehicle manufacturers in terms of thickness of the device.
There is therefore a need for a lighting and/or signaling device which can be implemented in reduced size, without sacrificing the photometry and without an excessive constraint on the arrangement of the light sources.